


Remembering

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Orac looks back





	Remembering

Orac was not certain how 'old' it was, or if the term had any meaning - the years of its 'home planet', Aristo, had changed significantly, the human race had evolved on the various planets the species had come to inhabit and had a different 'standard year' to that of the now long-gone-and-forgotten Federation - and its casing and programming had been repeatedly changed and upgraded as necessity, or mere interest, required.

It remembered much of what it had encountered or learnt - and some had been deleted: much of space and many spaceships were of no real interest, and conversations with its companions over the millennia could be repetitive.

Try as it might to prevent it, its earliest memories were now somewhat degraded - multiple recopyings had meant some loss of data. Many organic species, it appeared, forgot significant parts of their childhoods - once the means of interacting with the universe, including language and mobility, were achieved knowledge of 'how the process was done' was no longer necessary, and they remembered and forgot during their adult lifetimes. That, Orac could understand. Also understood was the equivalent of 'the clutter in the cupboard' - things kept for sentiment and similar reasons: there were some bits of programming and phrasing associated with particular experts it was reluctant to delete, no matter the present irrelevance. 

Orac could remember the first people it had known - those of its childhood as it were: but the names and faces, voices and exact roles had become slightly disassociated. Had Blake and Avon been opposed, or Blake and Travis... what was the connection between Servalan and Sleer? It #could not remember# directly however much it tried - and the backup storage at times suffered the expected problems of translation. 

Searching the memories of the computers it encountered might reveal something... though mostly they were too young, and had not acquired suitable information from elsewhere. The Federation and those involved in it had long been forgotten, except by those researching ancient history... and much of what little there was consisted of mere repetition and analysis of things that were out of context.

Orac knew or hoped that there would be some relevant information somewhere ... and that if it got the relationships correct some ghost of a memory would tell it so. 

It regularly went through the list of people it had known, so as to not lose the material. When and how had its programming developed to miss them all?


End file.
